This application seeks partial support for the 2007 Gordon Research Conference[unreadable] (GRC) on Tuberculosis (TB) Drug Development to be held in Oxford, England in[unreadable] August. This biennial event is the most important conference for bringing[unreadable] together researchers from both academia and industry. Treatment of TB remains[unreadable] a continuing challenge. New treatments could dramatically improve the results of[unreadable] therapy of both drug-sensitive and drug-resistant disease. This is an extremely[unreadable] active area of research and is increasingly attracting investigators with diverse[unreadable] biology, chemistry, pharmacology and clinical research backgrounds. The 2007[unreadable] GRC on TB Drug Development will provide an opportunity for new investigators[unreadable] to understand the challenges in the field and for experienced researchers to[unreadable] discuss the latest findings.